SOULMATE: Night Parade
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: Soulmate adalah kata yang digunakan ketika dua orang dapat merasakan diri mereka terikat satu dengan yang lain hanya karena kerlingan mata. Kata yang menjelaskan kenapa bisa dua orang yang baru bertemu merasa dirinya seolah terlahir kembali menjadi pribadi yang lebih utuh. ABO!AU.


**SOULMATE: Night ****Parade**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **** Hajime Isayama**

**Unprofitable fanworks**

**|LevixEren fanfiction|**Slight ErwinxArmin fanfiction**| Rate: ****M**

|ABO!Alternate Universe, Drama, Romance|

**|Might contain: OOC-ness, ****Typos**

**Didedikasikan untuk copic challenge prize c 06**

.

.

Senja menjemput malam. Langit oranye mulai membaur dengan ungu kebiruan. Sepatu-septu pantofel dan keds bergesekan dengan aspal jalanan, sebagaimana ban-ban mobil berdecit ribut karena para pengendaranya ingin segera pulang, bersua dengan keluarga sambil menikmati makan malam, lalu tidur lelap dalam buai mimpi.

Akan tetapi di salah satu sudut perkotaan, sesungguhnya kehidupan baru saja akan dimulai.

Night Parade—adalah klub malam bergengsi yang hanya dapat dimasuki oleh para alfa bestrata tinggi; sesekali omega atau beta yang sudah diklaim oleh para alfa dan diajak '_mate'_ mereka yang hendak menikmati pertunjukan malam. Night Parade adalah tempat di mana para omega dan beta yang berdandan cantik meliukan tubuh untuk hiburan di mata para alfa—sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa alfa begitu mudah tergoda sementara banyak dari para beta dan omega terlahir untuk secara naluriah menyenangi _the art of seduction_—seni menggoda. Beberapa yang terlahir dengan tubuh molek dan paras secantik bidadari dalam dongeng bahkan dapat melumpuhkan alfa di bawah kuasa mereka.

Sebuah ruangan di bagian belakang klub bertambah sibuk dengan semakin dekatnya malam yang menjelang. Ruangan tersebut didekor dengan amat glamor. Vas-vas antik berjejer dengan bunga segar beraneka rupa di dalamnya, membuat harum semerbak yang menyenangkan membelai indera penciuman dengan manisnya. Banyak pelayan wanita dengan pakaian seragam—atasan berlengan balon pendek pas badan yang hanya sampai sebatas diafragma; mengekspos perut rata mereka—sibuk berpindah ke sana kemari di antara tirai-tirai halus bermotif cantik sambil membawa nampan perak yang di atasnya terdapat semua yang dibutuhkan wanita-wanita lain yang lebih istimewa karena terlahir dengan fisik amat menarik. Wanita-wanita itu kini sedang menghadap kaca rias masing-masing; sibuk memoles wajah cantik mereka agar semakin cantik.

Mata dibentuk dengan bantuan eye liner dan dibubuhkan bayangan gelap untuk ilusi dimensi. Bibir berpulas gincu berkilap; basah dan mengundang.

Beberapa yang sudah bersiap dengan pakaian mereka yang terbaik dan kini menunggu giliran tampil duduk bersandar di sofa besar yang empuk sambil berbisik-bisik. Mari kita lihat siapa saja tamu yang tampan malam ini dan mari bersaing siapa yang mendapatkan tepuk tangan serta mengundang lirikan mata paling banyak.

Di antara semua penari yang istimewa, Petra Ral, wanita berusia kepala empat yang cantik yang sejatinya adalah pimpinan para penari, sedang sibuk berkutat dengan spons sehalus bulu angsa. Dia meratakan serbuk-serbuk halus bubuk bedak yang menguarkan wangi lembut ke wajah dengan rona _tan _di hadapannya; wajah anak didiknya yang paling ia sukai, Eren Jegaer. Petra mengerjakan pekerjaan remehnya tersebut dengan teliti. Sebagai satu-satunya penari laki-laki di antara semua anak didiknya, pemuda Jeager itu memiliki value tersendiri yang membuat Petra menyenanginya; selain karena fakta Eren membuat pelanggan klubnya semakin menggila dengan semakin larutnya malam.

Sang pemuda memejamkan mata dengan tenang, sesekali ia tertawa ketika spons tersebut terasa menggelitik kulitnya.

"Jangan tertawa, Eren..." Petra Ral berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya yang masih menyisakan kecantikan masa muda tampak begitu gemas pada pemuda yang disapanya Eren. Selendang berwarna oranye tipis yang dililitkan di pinggangnya bergoyang saat ia berbuat demikian, menyebabkan ornamen berupa koin-koin kecil yang ada di sekeliling selendang saling beradu satu sama lain dan meresonasi bunyi gemerincing yang renyah di telinga.

Tidak terlalu sabar menghadapi Eren yang terus bergerak-gerak, dia menahan dagu Eren dengan tangannya, dan kini meratakan bedak tersebut sampai pada leher. Tidak terlalu banyak membuat perbedaan, mengingat kulit pemuda di hadapannya ini pada dasarnya semulus sutra ternama yang kemarin baru Petra beli dari seorang pedangang.

"Maafkan aku..." ujar Eren sambil memalingkan wajah. dia tertawa geli merasakan kulit lehernya yang sensitif bergesekan dengan spons yang lembut. "Ah, rasanya geli sekali!"

"Oh, Eren..." Petra mendesah panjang. "Kita tidak akan pernah selesai kalau kau terus tertawa saat aku meratakan bedak ini ke lehermu..."

Eren meringis lucu lalu mengambil alih wadah bedak berlapis kuningan dari tangan Petra bersama dengan spons-nya. "Akan kulakukan sendiri, Miss Petra. Tenang saja. Kalau hanya meratakan bedak seperti ini aku bisa..."

Eren memutar duduknya kembali menghadap kaca berbentuk oval dengan bingkai kuningan yang disepuh berwarna keemasan. Di hadapannya, di atas meja rias, berbagai palet warna untuk memulas wajahnya dan menonjolkan semua kelebihannya sudah terbuka; dipersiapkan oleh Petra sebelumnya.

Eren mulai menepukan spons putih itu di wajahnya. Ke bagian leher dan bahunya yang kini terekspos karena dia belum memakai atasan.

Petra menghela nafas lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Eren. Dia menjetikan jari memanggil beberapa pelayan muda yang dengan segera membawakannya nampan-nampan berisi minyak dan wewangian yang ia butuhkan untuk merias pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau ini pemuda, masih remaja pula. Tapi kenapa kau ini cantik sekali...?" Petra mendesahkan tanyanya sambil menyisiri rambut Eren dengan sikat berwarna perak. Bahkan kehalusan helaian coklat di tangannya, membuat wanita itu iri. Ia membubuhkan cairan kental bening berwarna keemasan seperti madu ke ujung rambut Eren. Wangi dari cairan tersebut terasa begitu dekat dan menyenangkan untuk hidung Petra.

"Mungkin karena penari terbaik di tempat ini merawatku dengan amat baik..." Eren berkata dengan mimik muka menggemaskan yang membuat Petra tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubitinya. Terhadap cubitan Petra, Eren mengerang lemah.

"Miss... Nanti bedaknya rusak lagi.." ujar Eren seraya mengerucutkan bibir. "Walau rusak juga tidak apa-apa sih. Aku merasa tidak perlu memakai ini soalnya..."

"Oh, lihat siapa yang kini menyombongkan kulit mudanya..." Petra memeluk bahu Eren dari belakang dengan gemas. "Andai aku dua puluh tahun lebih muda, tentu mudah menyaingimu..."

Keduanya lalu tertawa sebelum Petra melepaskan pelukannya dan kini mengambil botol minyak lain dengan tutup berhias ukiran sulur mawar lalu menuangkan isinya ke atas telapak tangannya. Dibalurkannya minyak itu pada punggung dan perut Eren. Pemuda itu tertawa geli dan menggeliat heboh.

"Eren..." Suara Petra terdengar gemas sekaligus gusar.

"Ahahaha... maaf, Miss... Tapi badanku rasanya geli sekali..."

Petra menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengambil alih wadah bedak wajah dari tangan Eren dan menyisihkannya. Wanita itu meminta Eren mengangkat kedua lengannya sebelum Petra memulaskan kembali minyak yang sama dengan yang dibalurkannya di punggung Eren. Dia tersenyum tipis ketika menyadari Eren mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Ah... Aku jarang melihat omega laki-laki. Tapi lebih jarang lagi melihat omega sesensitif dirimu..." ujar Petra dengan nada mengindikasi humor. "Andai saja aku seorang alfa, aku sudah akan mengklaimmu di tempat, Eren..."

Tambahan komentar tersebut diucapkan Petra dengan nada nakal yang menggoda—oh, Petra memang salah satu omega terbaik yang bisa menggoda hanya dengan suara. Eren merasakan wajahnya memanas seiring dengan komentar Petra.

Dia sebetulnya pernah tidak menyukai kondisi tubuhnya yang terbilang tak lazim untuk laki-laki. Terlahir dengan feromon khas omega; tatapan mata mengundang, tubuh menggoda walau ia seorang pria, dan harum alami yang manis, membuat ayahnya yang berharap memiliki putra seorang alfa kecewa. Menjadi pria beta mungkin masih bisa diterima, tapi omega? Grisha Jeager tak sudi punya anak lelaki segemulai dan secantik wanita.

Persetan dengan keberadaan omega berjenis kelamin pria yang katanya langka dan menarik minta dunia.

Eren dibuang di depan sebuah panti ketika berusia tujuh tahun. Diabaikan karena bagi seorang seperti ayahnya, memiliki putra yang tak lazim kondisi tubuhnya adalah aib yang harus dicuci sesegera mungkin. Metodenya kasar; Eren dibuang begitu saja. Dan Eren sempat membenci dirinya sendiri karena hal tersebut.

Namun kini sepuluh tahun setelahnya, Eren yang telah menerima takdirnya sebagai omega dan tinggal bersama Petra yang mengadopsinya mulai menikmati kepopulerannya di antara para alfa. Dia terkenal sebagai eksistensi yang langka, omega pria yang jumlahnya mungkin hanya satu di antara sepuluh ribu jiwa.

Banyak alfa menginginkan Eren secara sah menjadi milik mereka, terikat di ranjang mereka, mendesahkan hanya nama mereka. Mereka ingin si penari hanya memperlihatkan kegemulaiannya di depan mereka dan menjadikan kerlingan mata hijau keemasan itu eksklusif. Oh sungguh, Eren Jeager adalah piala bagi para alfa yang belum menemukan dambaan jiwa mereka.

Tapi di dunia Eren ini, sekalipun para alfa amat berkuasa karena naluri dominan mereka yang menjadikan mereka sukses memimpin di segala bidang, klaim terhadap seorang omega—atau dalam beberapa kasus seorang beta—adalah perkara yang sama sekali lain. Klaim terhadap 'mate' adalah hak omega atau beta yang bersangkutan sepenuhnya. Mereka yang memutuskan siapa yang boleh mengklaim mereka.

Berbeda dengan alfa yang punya tendensi mengingini omega ataupun beta yang terlahir cantik dan menarik—atau rupawan dan manis dalam kasus Eren, para omega terlahir sebagai pribadi yang sensitif. Meski senang menggoda dan memang punya kapabilitas untuk menjatuhkan seseorang hanya dengan kerlingan mata, tubuh mereka hanya akan beraksi pada pasangan jiwa mereka. Mereka murni hanya akan bereaksi pada sang soulmate, tidak seperti alfa yang mengingini semua yang dapat dipandang mata ataupun beta yang setengah-setengah preferensinya karena sifat percampuran antara alfa dan omega dalam diri mereka.

Ketertarikan para alfa sangat Eren nikmati mengingat limpahan hadiah yang membajirinya usai ia tampil di hadapan umum. Namun tubuh Eren tidak bereaksi pada mereka. Mereka yang sudah ia temui selama ini bukan pasangan jiwanya. Oleh karena itulah sekalipun banyak yang menginginkan dirinya, Eren bertahan pada posisinya. Sendiri tanpa partner hidup. Lagipula ia masih sangat muda. Untuk apa terburu-buru?

"Kau cantik sekali, Eren..." ujar Petra sambil memakaikan hiasan rambut pada Eren. Kalung-kalung bertatahkan berlian dikaitkan ke belakang leher. Rantai keemasan itu terususun menjadi kalung bertali panjang, sampai model pendek yang ketat mencengkram batang leher jenjang yang menggoda untuk ditandai.

"Hehehe... Begitukah? Kupikir Miss Petra jauh lebih cantik..."

Seorang pelayan membawakan nampan perak yang di atasnya terdapat pakaian untuk Eren; kain ringan berwarna merah gelap. Petra bantu memakaikan fabrik merah itu ke tubuh Eren. Pertama bagian dadanya dililit kain merah gelap ketat. Perut rata Eren terkespos karena kain lembut tersebut hanya menutupi sebatas bawah dadanya. Para penari biasa menggunakan pakaian cantik dengan model ketat berlengan balon atau model bertali tipis dengan banyak rumbai, namun khusus untuk Eren hari ini, Petra memilihkan baju model bertumpuk dengan kemben pas badan untuk dasar dan atasan tanpa lengan berbahan tipis yang agak menerawang untuk dipakai di atasnya.

Celana balon dari bahan ringan yang melambai tidak sepenuhnya transparan, namun di bawah cahaya yang amat terang, bentuk kaki jenjang pemuda berkulit tan itu akan tercetak dengan amat jelas. Pinggiran sabuk kain merah yang melilit tubuh Eren dihiasi ornamen kepingan-kepingan kecil koin kuningan yang akan menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing saat ia menggerakan tubuhnya menari mengikuti irama musik.

Seorang pelayan wanita lain membawakan kotak perhiasan lain yang berisi gelang kaki cantik dengan lonceng kecil yang ramai bunyinya jika Eren menghentakan kaki. Seperti halnya kalung yang ia kenakan. Gelang kakinya melingkari pergelangan kakinya dengan amat pas, lalu ornamen rantai di sekeliling gelang menghiasi punggung kaki Eren—memberi ilusi seolah ia menggunakan sandal bertali emas.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri dengan tergopoh-gopoh membawakan kotak perhiasan lain yang belum pernah dilihat Eren. Selama ini ia selalu meminjam perhiasan Petra atau kadang membeli perhiasannya sendiri dengan penghasilannya jadi ia mengenali sekali perhiasan-perhiasannya, namun kotak yang disodorkan ini sama sekali baru.

"Dari Tuan Kirschtein..." ujar pelayan tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Nah, kalau nama itu sama sekali tidak baru. Eren tersenyum masam ketika Petra mengikik geli di belakangnya seperti remaja yang baru saja mendengar gosip yang lucu mengenai temannya.

"Aku tidak mau memakainya..." Eren menyisihkan kotak itu tanpa perlu melihat isinya. Jean Kirstein adalah pria golongan beta yang menyebalkan. Mengingini Eren tanpa kenal menyerah. Menyusahkan saja.

"Oh, kau ini dingin sekali. Bagaimanapun Kirschtein itu penggemar setiamu..."

"Tanpa dia pun bisnis hiburan kita akan tetap berjalan..."

"Benar juga. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mempertahankan klien..." Petra tersenyum pada Eren lewat kaca. Ia mengetatkan balutan selendang yang membalut dada telanjang Eren, menyimpulkan sisa kain pada punggungnya, membuat ilusi sisa kain tersebut seperti bagian sayap peri di punggung remaja bermata hijau keemasan. Lalu memakaikan Eren hiasan lengan berupa kain tambahan yang melebar dari lengan atas sampai menutupi siku. Di bagian bawah lengan tambahan tersebut, sulaman benang emas dan ornamen yang senada dengan ornamen selendang yang melilit tubuhnya tampak amat serasi.

"Berdirilah. Waktunya memakai sabukmu..." ujar Petra. Lalu wanita yang sudah sepuluh tahun merawatnya itu berbisik dari belakang. "Hari ini Mr. Smith membawa klien penting datang; calon pelanggan potensial... Bersikaplah yang baik..."

.

.

.

Levi Ackerman membiarkan seorang pelayan melepaskan jubahnya dan meletaknnya di loker sebelum ia berjalan mengikuti pasangan pirang bermata biru—Erwin dan Armin Smith—yang berjalan harmonis ke dalam ruang pertunjukan. Baik Erwin maupun Armin tampak amat posesif terhadap mate mereka. Maklum saja, Erwin adalah alfa yang memiliki pesona luar biasa dan Armin sendiri adalah omega pria yang langka.

Dinding di kiri dan kanan di lorong yang Levi lewati berlapis wallpaper merah marun bercorak emas. Norak, menurutnya secara pribadi. Belum lagi ditambah karpet di bawah kakinya yang begitu ramai coraknya. Sungguh, tempat ini membuat Levi pening.

Harum ruangan yang seperti toko parfum—mungkin, entahlah, Levi tidak pernah mengunjungi toko parfum sebelumnya—membuatnya mengertnyitkan hidung sampai dia setidaknya terbiasa. Dia jadi mempertanyakan alasan dirinya berada di sini. Levi sebetulnya menolak habis-habisan gagasan Erwin hari ini untuk menikmati hiburan di klub bernuasan timur tengah. Lelaki mana di zaman modern seperti ini yang masih menikmati suguhan pertunjukan yang seolah berasal dari dunia antah berantah atau kalau mau diperhalus dari masa yang entah kapan; Levi tidak peduli untuk tahu sejarah.

Tapi Erwin mengatakan padanya bahwa hari ini ada seorang omega spesial seperti Arminnya; yang artinya omega laki-laki. Yang sama artinya juga dengan tipe kesukaan Levi. Dalihnya sih ingin mencari hiburan mengingat mereka amat sibuk di tempat kerja belakangan ini tapi mungkin Erwin hanya kasihan partner kerjanya yang hampir menginjak kepala empat itu belum juga menemukan pasangan dan tidak tahu nikmatnya hidup berumah tangga seperti dirinya dan Armin. Dan karena naturnya sebagai alfa yang bukan hanya dominan pada omega sendiri tapi juga tukang ikut campur urusan orang—menurut Levi—Erwin jadi menawarkan bantuan, dengan setengah memaksa.

Heh! Apa bukan memaksa namanya mengajak Levi menemani dirinya dan Armin menonton dengan amplop bonus tahunan sebagai sandera?

Itikad Erwin sebenarnya baik, walau caranya sedikit menyinggung harga diri Levi yang merasa dia masih bisa mencari pasangan sendiri, jadi mungkin itu alasan Levi ada di sini. Toh tidak ada ruginya melihat omega laki-laki. Di saat semua alfa memiliki libido tinggi terhadap omega dan beta yang menarik juga cantik, Levi adalah keberadaan yang mengundang tanya. Preferensinya secara khusus membawanya untuk tertarik hanya pada omega berjenis kelamin lelaki yang mana langka di dunia. Mungkin itu sebabnya ia masih melajang.

Levi Ackerman adalah orang yang menyulitkan.

"Selamat datang..." para gadis cantik yang beberapa di antaranya adalah beta—Levi tahu dari baunya dan juga karena instingnya mengatakan demikian—menyambut pasangan pirang dan si pria berambut raven. Oh ya. Yang menatapnya dengan malu-malu jelas adalah para beta. Yang diam saja sambil memasang senyum mahal baru omega. Seorang omega sejati biasanya hanya akan tersenyum mahal saja jika melihat alfa yang tidak dapat membangkitkan reaksi dari tubuh mereka—mungkin yang bekerja di dunia hiburan berbeda, entahlah Levi malas mencari tahu. Omega memang berbeda dengan beta yang memiliki sifat campuran antara alfa dan omega sehingga masih bisa menafsui mereka yang bukan pasangan jiwanya.

Levi berjalan mengikuti Erwin dan Armin tanpa acuh pada para beta yang menatapnya malu-malu. Perempuan... maaf saja, tapi secantik dan semolek apapun kalian, Levi tidak berminat.

Levi merasa salah tempat ketika ia, Erwin, dan Armin duduk beralaskan bantal-bantal besar empuk di ruangan yang ditata benar-benar dengan nuansa kerjaan timur tengah yang kental. Dengan setelan jas modern dan sepatu pantofel berkilat, ketiga pria ini tampak seperti manusia-manusia yang berada di masa yang salah. Tapi mengingat semua tamu juga tampak sama seperti mereka—berpakaian tidak sesuai tema dan seperti korban distorsi waktu—Levi memutuskan untuk cuek saja.

"Duduklah dengan lebih santai, Levi... Kenapa tegang sekali?" tanya Erwin yang sudah duduk santai dan kini membiarkan Armin rebah bersandar di dadanya sambil sesekali menciumi helaian pirang di kepala omeganya tercinta. Armin melonggarkan dasi Erwin, pengertian dengan kekasihnya yang capek sesudah bekerja, sebelum merapat pada tubuh sang alfa.

Cih, pamer. Levi tahu sekali Erwin amat bangga karena sebagai alfa dia berhasil mendapatkan omega berjenis kelamin pria—omega yang langka—sebagai _mate_-nya.

"Aku santai..."

"Berarti wajahmu yang mesti diurus. Seram sekali. Seperti mau menonton film horror saja..."

"Diam kau..."

Erwin tertawa geli. "Oh, ayolah. Kau bisa tegang nanti, setelah melihat omega laki-laki yang konon berhasil membuat klub ini penuh setiap malam..."

"Cih... kita lihat saja..."

Pertunjukan dibuka dengan tarian berkelompok sekelompok beta yang menurut Levi membosankan. Dia tidak pernah tertarik pada belahan dada dan bentuk tubuh seperti biola. Tidak juga pada hentakan dari pinggul yang mengundang remasan. Kasarnya, andaikata kini para penari itu melucuti pakaian di depan Levi pun, Levi tidak akan peduli. Dia tahu benar apa yang diinginkannya. Dan itu bukan omega atau beta murahan yang siap memberikan tubuh mereka pada alfa yang punya kans memberi mereka kenikmatan di atas cinta.

Ini bukan yang ia cari.

Musik terdengar ramai dan riuh dari instrumen-instrumen yang dimainkan dengan piawai oleh jari para pemusik, bukan jenis suara yang Levi sukai sebenarnya. Tapi hidangan yang ia dapatkan di klub ini lumayan, tidak buruk juga sesekali mendapatkan traktiran dari atasan.

Levi menguap sambil menyesap lagi champagne-nya sedikit. Sudah tiga kelompok penari tampil. Kesan yang didapat Levi sama saja. Mereka erotis, ahli menggoda, dan sedikit lebih baik daripada pelacur murahan di luar sana. Lebih berkelas. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia mulai bosan.

Kapan omega yang kata Levi dan Armin mungkin bisa membuat Levi tertarik tampil? Levi hanya penasaran dengan yang itu. Walau mungkin omega tersebut tidak akan tertarik padanya jika faktanya mereka berdua bukan dua insan yang ditakdirkan sehidup semati dan diikat benang merah takdir, setidaknya Levi bisa mendapatkan sesuatu untuk bahan berfantasi mungkin?

Brengsek memang. Melajang sekian tahun karena preferensi yang menyulitkan membuat Levi bisa dikatakan ada dalam frustasi seksual kronis.

Levi baru saja menguap untuk kedua belas kalinya malam itu ketika musik berganti menjadi lebih meriah. Ia mengerutkan dahi. Apa orang-orang di sini gila? Semakin malam bukannya semakin mengantuk malah semakin bersemangat.

Oh well. Klub kan memang seperti itu. Semakin malam semakin ramai, mereka baru akan bubar kalau fajar nyaris menjemput. Levi merasa sedikit bodoh memertanyakan kewarasan orang-orang yang rela terjaga sampai larut malam hanya untuk menonton para beta dan omega meliuk-liuk di atas panggung diiringi musik yang ramai. Mereka tidak semenarik itu kok, menurut Levi.

Tapi baru juga Levi berpikir begitu, tidak lama kemudian, dia dipaksa menarik kembali semua kata-katanya. Untung sejak awal dia tidak blak-blakan mengatakan itu di depan Erwin dan Armin atau mungkin pasangan pirang itu bakal mentertawakannya karena menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Cahaya meredup. Penerangan diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga hanya terfokus pada satu titik, membuat yang disorot tampil amat menyolok. Belum ditambah fabrik merah yang menerawang dan mencetak jelas setiap lekuk tubuh mulai dari tungkai jenjang sampai perut yang mengundang belaian. Levi tergoda menghampiri sang penari, tapi ditahannya mati-matian hasrat itu.

Selendang merah yang sebelumnya menutupi kepala dikibarkan dalam gerakan anggun, membuat rambut coklat yang agak panjang di bawah leher berkibar ringan, menguar harum alami omega dan harum lain yang justru membuat harum alami itu semakin kuat di penciuman para alfa.

Dari baunya saja dia sudah terkesan istimewa dan dia berbeda. Levi tahu itu.

Tidak seperti para beta dan omega wanita yang sebelumnya meliuk erotis dengan sengaja, pemuda yang kini ada di tengah panggung menggerakan tubuhnya pelan namun sarat makna. Kerlingan mata, gerakan tangan meraba perut rata dengan sugestif dan bibir yang mencebik terbuka dengan provokatif semua dilakukan dengan perlahan namun dengan cepat mencuri perhatian.

Pulasan make up pemuda itu juga tipis dan manis, hanya semakin menonjolkan kerupawanan parasnya. Berbeda dengan dandanan para penari sebelumnya yang menurut Levi seronok dan norak dengan pulasan warna-warna yang—dalam pandangan Levi—menyakitkan mata dan membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa mereka sedang mencoba mengimitasi dandanan merak atau apa.

Tempo musik naik perlahan, pencahayaan pun berubah ketika pemuda itu menggerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat. Bahkan gemerincing pelan ornamen di sabuknya terdengar harmonis di pendengaran Levi. Dia seperti sedang dimanterai. Tidak bisa berpaling sekalipun ingin.

Sabuk yang berhiaskan koin-koin imitasi kecil berbunyi ramai ketika perlahan sang pemuda melompat. Dia melangkah penuh kalkulasi, dengan tingkat akurasi tinggi, akan tetapi herannya semua terlihat begitu alami. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan bakat. Dia dapat menarik perhatian hanya dengan keberadaanya. Tariannya hanya membuat penonton semakin sulit memalingkan mata.

Gerakannya yang semula gemulai mengundang kini menguat. Tariannya jauh berbeda dari suguhan sebelumnya. Tubuhnya membusur luwes, begitu lentur, setiap jarinya yang bergerak membuka meresonasikan emosi.

Levi merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat menyaksikan pemuda itu.

Ketika abu-abu kebiruan Levi bertemu dengan hijau keemasan itu saat sang pemuda menghadap ke arah penonton. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu.

Keberadaan _soulmate_ bukan sekedar bualan.

.

.

.

Levi menemukan dirinya ada di tempat yang sama segera pada malam berikutnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang menyihir kakinya untuk ada di tempat ini lagi. Erwin mengulum senyum sebelum dia pulang—tampaknya pria pirang itu tahu kemana Levi akan singgah malam ini.

Jajaran sofa di kiri dan kanan Levi membludak lebih ramai. Ini akhir minggu, besok adalah hari libur di mana tidak ada seorang pun perlu khawatir dengan jadwal pekerjaan. Levi memerhatikan gerak-gerik seluruh alfa dan beberapa beta di ruangan itu. Dia mengenali salah satunya sebagai Jean Kirschtein—model yang sedang naik daun. Rupanya daya pikat klub ini bukan hanya untuk golongan orang biasa. Bahkan golongan entertainer sendiri senang menyambangi tempat ini daripada berburu omega dan beta di agensi mereka sendiri.

Levi tidak memesan minuman keras malam ini. Segelas cocktail dengan kadar alkohol rendah bertengger di meja di depannya dan itu sudah cukup. Dia perlu kepala yang jernih untuk merekam dengan baik tiap lekuk omega impiannya ketika yang bersangkutan menari dengan cantik.

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya Levi merasa gelisah ingin bertemu dengan seseorang. Ingin segera melihat, menatap, dan mendapati kedalaman mata seindah hutan di fase perpindahan antara musim panas dan gugur menatapnya balik.

Rokok menthol dihisap dalam. Levi baru saja menghembuskan asap berbau khas dari mulutnya ketika seorang wanita menepuk pundaknya. Senyum familiar menyambutnya ketika Levi menoleh. Rambut sewarna karamel dan harum khas yang bisa Levi kenali berkat penciuman alfanya yang di atas rata-rata.

"Aku sudah menduga tamu lajang yang dimaksud Erwin itu kau, Levi..." Petra tertawa. Dipeluknya Levi singkat. "Selamat datang di klubku. Lama tidak bertemu. Kau tampak sehat..."

Petra memerhatikan Levi baik-baik. "Kenapa kau ini tampak awet muda sekali..." desahnya setengah bercanda; walau memang begitulah adanya.

"Petra..." Ah, sekarang semua terasa masuk akal di kepala Levi. Kenapa Erwin yang setahunya adalah alfa loyal cenderung posesif obsesif pada Armin dan tidak pernah menginjakan kaki di tempat hiburan bisa tahu ada omega pria yang menarik di Night Parade. Rupanya ada dalang di balik semua ini. Dan nama dalang itu adalah Petra Ral. Atau haruskah Levi menyebutnya Petra Bossard sekarang ini?

"...Kau tampak... sedikit tua."

"Aku sudah kepala empat. Ackerman junior..." Petra berkata geli sambil meninju pundak Levi. Sang omega pemimpin para penari duduk di samping si alfa berambut sehitam arang yang kini bersandar santai sambil melipat dua tangan di depan dada. "Setidaknya aku masih tampak jauh lebih muda dari Auruo, bukan?"

Levi hanya mengedikan kepala tidak peduli. Petra adalah mantan kakak kelasnya di Universitas dulu. Levi tidak menyangka omega primadona kampusnya dulu itu kini bisa menjadi pemilik Night Parade. Dia tahu dulu Auruo memiliki bisnis kuliner. Siapa menyangka tempat makannya dulu kini bisa berubah jadi klub berkelas karena kepiawaian sang istri yang sejak dulu terkenal dengan bakatnya menari.

"Kulihat kau sepertinya tertarik pada putra angkatku..." ujar Petra dengan nada mengindikasi humor. Kalimatnya sukses menyita perhatian Levi sepenuhnya.

"Siapa kau bilang?" Levi mematikan rokoknya di asbak keramik putih dan kini memberikan atensi penuhnya pada Petra yang terkikik geli seolah dia masih remaja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Menurut Petra, tingkah Levi amatlah lucu.

"...Penari bermata hijau keemasan? Satu-satunya pemuda di sini?"

"Dia anak angkatmu?"

Terhadap pertanyaan tak percaya Levi Petra hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu aku dan Auruo tidak bisa punya anak. Hanji memperkenalkanku pada anak itu ketika dia dibuang ke panti asuhan tempat Hanji dulu mengadopsi Mikasa..."

Lalu Petra menjentikan jari memanggil seorang pelayan yang lekas-lekas mendekat. Dia membisikan beberapa perintah sebelum pelayan itu berlalu.

"Kalau ini bisa sedikit menyenangkanmu, Levi... Asal tahu saja, kau sudah menjadi topik curahan hatinya sejak semalam dia selesai tampil..." Petra berkata sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Levi. "Benar-benar kisah cinta yang kilat... Sensor omega dalam menyeleksi partner mereka benar-benar praktis bukan?"

Petra tertawa kecil, Levi hanya menanggapi dengan senyum tipis. Rupanya penari yang menarik perhatiannya juga tertarik padanya. Ini berita bagus.

Di depan mereka, kelompok para penari pertama yang sudah beres menyuguhkan tarian mereka undur diri untuk berganti giliran dengan penari lain. Levi tidak mengindahkannya sama sekali. Peduli apa dia dengan musik dan wanita-wanita yang bergoyang liar. Di matanya, selain si pemuda bermata hijau keemasan, semua tampak seperti cacing kepanasan saja.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Levi, gagal menyembunyikan nada penasaran dalam suaranya setelah sekian menit berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terlalu senang mendengar Petra berkata bahwa sang omega impian membicarakannya.

"Hm... Dia merasa dipandangi oleh seorang pria menakutkan bermata tajam..." Petra tertawa melihat ekspresi Levi yang sulit dijelaskan ketika ia menjawab demikian.

"Oke, Levi. Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan berwajah begitu..." Petra menambahkan sambil kemudian merogoh bagian dalam sabuknya dan mengeluarkan kunci berwarna emas. "Ini kunci kamar ganti Eren... Itu namanya sebelum kau bertanya Eren itu siapa..."

Diserahkannya kunci itu ke tangan Levi. Lalu bibir Petra memulas senyum jenaka. Levi jadi curiga dengan semua ini. Rasanya perjalannya menggapai sang omega yang rupawan itu terlalu mulus kalau begini caranya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Levi dengan mata menyipit curiga.

"Oh, Levi. Aku hanya bermaksud membantu seperti, Erwin..." Petra berujar. Pelayan yang sebelumnya diperintah Petra kini sudah kembali dengan sebotol wine mahal dalam ember _stainless_ berisi es. "Kalian berdua adalah soulmate yang manis... Tahukah itu?"

Petra mendekat pada Levi, bibir berbisik di telinga pria itu. "Pastikan kau memperlakukan putra angkatku dengan baik, Levi..."

Levi melirik dengan tatapan tidak tertarik pada Petra. "Aku tidak perlu kau beritahu soal itu."

"Aku percaya padamu... oke? Jangan kecewakan aku..."

Tepuk tangan terdengar ketika kelompok penari menyelsaikan suguhan mereka. Levi bahkan tidak ingat apa yang mereka tarikan di depan sana. Petra menyita perhatiannya dengan topik yang menurutnya jauh lebih penting. Tapi toh dia dan Petra sama-sama ikut bertepuk tangan.

"Nah... sekarang mari kita tonton putraku..."

.

.

.

Eren melepaskan selendang yang dipakainya menari dari tangannya.

Hari ini dia menari dengan pakaian berupa kemben ketat putih bersulam benang keemasan dan bagian atas tubuhnya dilapisi lagi atasan lengan balon yang memanjang di punggung. Dia merasa dia cukup rupawan hari ini. Mengingat bagaimana dia sadar ada sepasang mata yang nyaris tak berkedip menontonnya dari kursi pelanggan. Eren tersenyum tipis. Dia berhasil membuat pria yang baru saja datang kemarin itu ketagihan untuk datang lagi. Ah, dia jadi merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Eren mendorong pintu menuju kamar riasnya. Sedikit heran ketika mendapati ruangan itu kosong, tidak seperti biasanya. Kemana penari-penari yang seharusnya sedang beristirahat?

Mengedikan bahunya—dia berpikir mungkn saja Petra sedang memberi penari-penari lain itu pengarahan—Eren melangkah masuk dan bersenandung kecil. Ada baiknya juga sendiri sesekali. Memang agak sepi, tapi dia sedang tidak mau ditanyai oleh mulut-mulut usil para wanita mitra kerjanya di Night Parade andaikata mereka kini melihatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang idiot, jadi mungkin sendirian untuk sekarang ini adalah keberuntungan tersendiri.

Ini kali pertama untuk Eren merasakan tubuhnya bergetar di bawah tatapan dingin seorang alfa. Dan getaran itu justru malah menuntunya menari dengan lebih baik lagi. Ah, Eren sungguh merasa yang barusan itu adalah penampilan terbaiknya. Dia meliukan badan dengan luwes, kerlingan matanya membuat si pria alfa yang mencuri perhatiannya sungguh terpaku, dan jangan lupa bagaimana ekspresi bernafsu pria itu ketika melihat Eren menari dengan membusurkan tubuhnya dan merentangkan tangan ke arahnya seolah meminta dipeluk dan direngkuh. Benar-benar ekspresi yang membuat Eren bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hm, hm..." Eren bersenandung kecil sambil menarik kursi bulat berbantal empuk di depan meja riasnya. Menghadap kaca oval yang jernih, Eren melepaskan hiasan rambutnya dan perhiasan yang menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya. Tata rias dibersihkan dengan kapas putih dan cairan penghapus make-up dengan gerakan lembut. Wajah Eren kelihatan benar-benar belia tanpa make up.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di kaca. Lalu tersenyum. Dia lalu memperthatikan rambutnya yang sudah agak panjang dengan seksama. Dalam hati ia jadi bertanya-tanya apa pria berambut raven yang dilihatnya lebih suka rambut panjang yang mengundang belaian atau rambut pendek yang praktis dan membuat punggung leher Eren yang menawan terekspos jelas.

Mungkin rambut pendek lebih baik. Pria itu kelihatan seperti tipe alfa yang amat dominan. Tipe pria yang bernafsu menandai setiap jengkal tubuh mate-nya, mengklaim apa yang sudah jadi miliknya secara absolut.

Dia sedang asyik berpikir ketika mendadak pintu ruangan berderit terbuka. Dari pantulan kaca, Eren terperangah melihat pria yang tengah menjajah fantasinya muncul dan menutup pintu di belakang punggungnya. Jangan lupakan bunyi klik pelan tanda pintu terkunci.

Dari mana pria itu mendapatkan kuncinya?

Eren berbalik badan ke belakang. Menatap langsung pria itu. Yang mana adalah keputusan yang salah karena ia langsung merasa tubuhnya meresonasi panas yang tak wajar, membuat dirinya sendiri ingin merobek fabrik yang membalut tubuhnya; sepenuhnya melucuti diri dari benda bernama pakaian.

_Soulmate_ adalah kata yang digunakan ketika dua orang dapat merasakan diri mereka terikat satu dengan yang lain hanya karena kerlingan mata. Kata yang menjelaskan kenapa bisa dua orang yang baru bertemu merasa dirinya seolah terlahir kembali menjadi pribadi yang lebih utuh. Dan kata yang menjadi alasan kenapa tidak perlu ada kata-kata cinta disuarakan saat dua tubuh itu saling mendekat dan menyatu dalam pelukan erat.

"Eren..."

"Sir..."

"Levi... Namaku..."

Eren tersenyum lalu mengucapkan nama itu. Rasanya begitu alami, menyuarakan nama itu membuatnya merasa semakin ingin dekat. "Levi..."

Pria alfa itu menangkup pipi remaja dengan tinggi sepuluh sentimeter lebih menjulang daripada dirinya sendiri, menahan wajahnya dan kemudian melekatkan bibir mereka. Rasanya luar biasa. Tidak ada kata yang bisa deskripsikan apa rasa yang dikecap Levi dari bibir penuh dan empuk remaja di depannya.

Pun dengan Eren, dia begitu mabuk. Dia tidak tahu ciuman bisa senikmat ini. Para penari beta yang pernah berhubungan singkat semalam saja dengan tamu mereka pernah bercerita bahwa para alfa adalah orang-orang dengan teknik bercinta terbaik. Lebih memuaskan dibanding bercinta dengan sesama beta.

Eren tidak pernah mengerti sebelumnya. Ingin bertanya pada Petra pun dia segan karena para penari itu memintanya merahasiakan _affair_ mereka dengan klien dari ibu angkatnya.

Organ lunak mengintrusi celah bibir yang terbuka alami dipimpin naluri. Levi adalah penjajah yang hebat. Ia mencuri nafas Eren namun tidak membuat pemuda di depannya menyesalinya. Sebaliknya, setiap sentuhan Levi meninggalkan jejak panas di tubuh sang omega yang membuatnya ingin Levi melakukan lebih. Jika ciumannya saja sudah begini nikmat, bagaimana dengan hal lainnya.

Eren lebih dari sekedar siap diklaim kalau begini caranya.

Levi mengangkat tubuh Eren, membuatnya terduduk di meja riasnya. Tangan sang pemuda meremas helaian hitam di kepala Levi sementara bibir mereka terus melekat. Sang terjajah membiarkan sang alfa mendominasinya sempurna.

Botol-botol plasti berguling, jatuh ke karpet tebal ruang ganti. Wadah bedak Eren yang terbuat dari bahan logam berbenturan dengan kaca dan menimbulkan suara sedikit ribut. Gigitan, suara kecapan dari ciuman bergairah, semua membuat Eren merasa tubuhnya bertambah panas.

Levi yang kini sudah mendudukan Eren di meja rias, melarikan tangannya yang sebelumnya ada di punggung pemuda itu ke bagian dalam pakaianya malam ini; pertama ke dalam atasan longgar putih transparan yang memanjang di bagian punggung lalu ia menyelipkan jarinya ke celah antara kemben dan kulit punggung Eren. Kulit kenyal di punggung Eren yang biasanya hanya membuatnya merasa geli jika disentuh orang lain, kini terasa nikmat. Eren jadi merasa bahwa titik erotiknya jangan-jangan ada di semua bagian tubuh. Ataukah ini semua karena Levi yang menyentuhnya?

Banyak waktu untuk mencari tahu.

Levi membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Eren. Memoles kulit itu dengan saliva menggunakan lidahnya, menggigiti pelan, dan menghisap dalam. Bahkan pada gerakan terkecilnya pun Eren melenguh dan mengerang meminta lebih.

Levi menarik turun sabuk kain Eren bersama dengan celana panjang ringannya yang berwarna putih. Mata memerhatikan lekat-lekat bagian tubuh paling privat dari pemuda di hadapannya sebelum dilahapnya bagian tersebut dalam satu gerakan cepat.

Eren meremas rambut Levi yang kini tengah sibuk memanja bagian bawah tubuhnya yang paling rahasia. Tak kuasa meminta Levi berhenti. Lagipula Levi pasti tahu ia berbohong jika ia benar-benar mengatakan 'stop'.

Levi tampak siap melahapnya di tempat. Pria berambut raven itu menjilat bibirnya sensual ketika Eren sibuk mengatur nafas setelah pelepasan hasratnya yang pertama. Jika bibir Levi saja sebegini nikmatnya, Eren tidak bisa tidak membayangkan akan seluar biasa apa pria itu pada kegiatan klaim yang sebenarnya.

Akan tetapi, ketika ia mendengar suara kikik tawa dari para penari yang melewati lorong, ia bersusah payah mendorong Levi. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Levi mengklaimnya di tempat seperti ini, tempat yang amat minim privasi.

"Ku-kumohon jangan di sini... sir..."

Ah, siapalah Levi sampai bisa menolak permintaan dari omega semanis ini? Sekalipun dia ingin, dia tak bisa melawan.

Seperti seorang raja yang tunduk pada ratunya. Seorang alfa hanya akan tunduk pada _soulmate_-nya.

"Bolehkah aku membawamu pulang kalau begitu?" Levi mendekat, memerangkap Eren dengan melewatkan tangannya mencengkram sisi meja rias yang kini diduduki Eren. Dari sudut pandang yang lebih tinggi, wajah Levi yang begitu dekat dan bibir mereka yang nyaris kembali bersentuhan, membuat Eren tidak bisa menjawab dengan suara. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Nafasnya memburu. Dia terlalu terjerat dalam pesona sang alfa.

Eren hanya bisa menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

Petra mengawasi ketika Levi yang membungkus tubuh Eren dengan kain tipis—tidak sudi mata-mata lain memandang tubuh omeganya lagi—lewat dengan pemuda itu dalam gendongan dengan nafas tak beraturan dan wajah memerah. Kaki Eren bahkan begitu lemas untuk berjalan. Petra jadi membayangkan apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Levi pada puteranya yang manis.

Levi hanya menatap Petra yang memberinya senyum jahil sekilas dan membalasnya dengan seringai tipis. Tidak ada waktu menanggapi Petra dan humornya sekarang ini. Levi hanya ingin memacu mobilnya cepat sampai tiba di rumah dan mengklaim omeganya yang manis.

Dan itulah yang dilakukannya.

Andaikata Eren cukup sadar untuk menilai bagaimana Levi menyetir dengan beringas—dia hampir saja menerobos lampu merah jalanan—mungkin pemuda itu akan ketakutan. Tapi untungnya tidak. Dan dalam keadaan seperti ini, Eren juga berharap sama seperti Levi, yakni mereka akan mencapai rumah dengan cepat.

Eren hanya bisa pasrah mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Levi ketika pria itu menggendongnya turun memasuki apartemen mewahnya. Dia mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak melarikan bibirnya mengecup leher pria itu. Dia yakin Levi tidak akan segan melakukan 'itu' di tempat parkir andai Eren sendiri tidak berusaha menahan diri.

Lift menuju kediamannya terasa bergerak begitu lambat. Memeluk Eren dan menunggu mereka tiba di tempat privat benar-benar menguji kesabaran Levi.

Pintu apartemennya kini terlihat seperti pintu menuju surga. Levi membuka pintu dengan cepat dan menutupnya dengan bantuan kaki, menimbulkan suara berdebum keras. Sepatu pantofel hitamnya dihempaskan begitu saja di teras depan. Pria itu melesat secepat kilat ke kamar tidur utamanya. Dibaringkannya Eren di atas ranjang putih empuk dengan hati-hati. Kini Eren yang justru menariknya tak sabaran. Caranya membuka kancing kemeja Levi membuat Levi yakin da mesti mengganti kemejanya dengan yang baru besok.

Keduanya tahu mereka sama-sama membutuhkan satu sama lain. Bergerak dengan gairah di intensitas yang sama—atau mungkin lebih, Levi mendaki ke atas tubuh omeganya. Dia membantu Eren melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Kemeja putih dan jas hitam licin dibuang begitu saja; tercecer di lantai. Bibir keduanya bertaut lagi, seolah tidak peduli lagi akan rasa sesak akibat kurangnya pasokan oksigen.

Pakaian menari Eren yang rumit membuat Levi tidak sabaran. Dia menarik kasar fabrik halus dan rentan itu sampai robek di tangannya. Dia hanya ingin lekas menyentuh kulit itu tanpa halangan apapun. Tangan Levi yang besar dan dingin mengirim gelenyar nyaman dan nikmat ke sekujur tubuh Eren. Kadang sesekali rasanya seperti disengat listrik, membuat Eren menggeliat liar. Pemuda berambut coklat itu merasa dunianya menyempit. Hanya ada Levi, Levi, dan Levi; juga semua sentuhannya yang memabukan.

Wajah polos Eren, tanpa pulasan tata rias apapun, malah membuat Levi semakin menyukainya. Rona merah di pipi itu nyata. Mata yang berkaca-kaca ketika Levi masih mempermainkannya sebelum masuk ke menu utama membuat Levi tambah senang menggodanya. Pipi kenyal iti digigiti pelan, Eren tertawa karenanya. Oh siapa menyangka di tengah atmosfir panas ini akan ada setitik humor. Keduanya tertawa geli sebelum Eren menarik Levi lebih dekat. 'Sentuh aku lagi' adalah isyarat yang dimengerti Levi dari semua gestur Eren tanpa perlu pemuda itu mengatakannya.

Tubuh Eren tak ubahnya sebuah negara jajahan. Setiap jengkal dan sudut diekspolitasi dengan begitu hebat. Levi semakin bersemangat setiap Eren menjerit tertahan mendesahkan kenikmatan. Di sisi lain, Levi merasa tubuh Eren seperti kanvas yang menggodanya untuk mewarnai dengan bekas gigitan, ciuman, dan hisapan.

"Levi!"

"Eren..."

Sepanjang ruas tulang belakang diciumi, digigiti, dan Eren hanya bisa mendesahkan nikmat. Tapi dia merasa tidak adil karena sedari tadi hanya Levi yang memberinya atensi. Dia belum diberi kesempatan membalas.

Eren mendorong Levi dan menduduki perut pria itu. Bibir mencari-cari titik erotik sang alfa. Epidermis pucat itu terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan oleh Eren. Penasaran dengan rasa kulit Levi, Eren memberanikan diri mengecap, menghisap, menggigit. Terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya balas menandai Levi, Eren tidak menyadari bahwa jari-jari Levi mulai bergerak nakal mempersiapkannya.

Tubuhnya sebagai omega membuat Levi mudah mempreparasinya untuk menu utama malam ini. Mereka begitu cocok, sempurna. Dengan tubuh kompatibel satu sama lain, semua terasa begitu hebat.

Keduanya melenguh nikmat dengan friksi yang dihasilkan antara gesekan kulit dengan kulit. Jemari Eren bertaut dengan Levi yang kini membiarkan Eren berada di atasnya. Menari dengan bagian tubuhnya kini tertanam dalam diri Eren. Eren bergerak liar, berusaha agar Levi dapat mencapai titik yang mengirim gelenyar kenikmatan terhebat dalam tubuhnya.

Berbeda dengan gerakan tarian Eren yang pernah Levi liat di atas panggung, saat kini Eren menari bersamanya dalam satu irama, pemuda itu terlihat jutaan kali lebih mempesona, lebih memikat. Apalah musik yang dapat mengalahkan desahan tidak koheren omeganya ini? Levi yakin tidak ada. Suara Eren memanggilnya seolah Levi adalah nyawanya sendiri membuat Levi terpesona.

"Levi... Aaaahnn..." Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Eren, menetes ke pipi Levi. Air mata bahagia dan nikmat.

"Eren, Eren..." Levi menekan kepala Eren mendekat pada wajahnya lalu menciumi sekujur wajah dari penarinya yang kini asyik beratraksi di atas tubuhnya.

Gairah itu mencapai puncaknya. Keduanya mendesah tertahan ketika merasakan sensai dipenuhi dan memenuhi. Eren kini resmi menjadi milik Levi, dan Levi resmi menjadi milik Eren. Eren rebah di dada sang alfa. Levi menciumi keningnya.

Keduanya tersenyum bahagia sebelum Levi beranjak dan kembali memposisikan diri di atas tubuh Eren, menggigiti cuping telinganya.

"...Sudah lelah?" Tanya Levi dengan suara berbisik yang seduktif.

Eren tersenyum seduktif. "Tidak pernah terlalu lelah untukmu..."

.

.

.

"Kau tidak membutuhkan ini, Eren..." Levi berkacak pinggang tidak setuju ketika ia melihat dari sekian dus berisi barang-barang pribadi Eren, ada sebuah kotak bertuliskan 'kostum'. Tulisan tersebut ditulis dengan spidol hitam besar. Levi tidak suka mengingat pakaian itu adalah sejarah Eren dulu menjual pesonanya pada alfa selain dirinya. Eren tidak menjual tubuhnya, tapi tetap saja Levi tidak suka. Ia bahkan membelikan Eren baju-baju longgar hanya agar remaja itu tidak perlu keluar dan mendapati lirikan tertarik setiap alfa atau beta yang menyadari betapa indah tubuhnya.

Eren kini resmi pindah ke kediamannya. Levi sudah mengurus segalanya. Dengar-dengar beberapa penggemar Eren marah-marah ke klub tapi persetan dengan semua itu. Eren milik Levi dan hanya miliknya saja. Dia tidak sudi alfa lain melihat betapa mempesonanya Eren setelah kini ia mengklaim remaja itu menjadi miliknya. Silahkan nikmati omega dan beta yang lain, tapi tidak dengan Eren.

Petra sendiri tampaknya merasa tidak ada masalah karena dia baru saja kedatangan seorang penari baru yang manis bernama Christa Lenz. Calon primadona sempurna pengganti Eren di klub.

"Tidak apa 'kan? Miss Petra bilang itu hadiah..." Eren mengusap peluhnya dengan ujung kausnya. Ia meringis lucu. "Kenang-kenangan..."

"Kau tidak perlu kostum lagi. Kau sudah berhenti dari Night Parade..." ujar Levi gusar.

Terhadap kata-kata Levi, Eren hanya tersenyum. "Sir Levi tidak mau melihatku menari lagi memangnya?"

Eren tertawa geli ketika Levi menatapnya datar dan lama. Lalu menghindari Levi yang mendekat ke arahnya dengan gesit.

"Ke sini kau bocah nakal. Kau harus tanggung jawab karena aku jadi bergairah!"

Levi mengejar Eren yang dengan tangkas berlari ke ruangan lain. Saat Levi menangkap pinggangnya dan memeluknya dari belakang, Eren tertawa lepas. Levi mengecupi pipi kenyal itu.

"Kau hanya milikku, Eren..."

"Ya, sir..." Eren berbalik dan memeluk Levi erat. "Aku hanya milikmu..."

Mereka berdua bertatapan lalu tertawa kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu bocah..."

"Aku lebih lagi mencintaimu, Pak Tua..."

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

#POJOKAUTHOR

Saya... jujur bingung mau ngomong apa. Ngetik beginian bukan gaya saya banget sebenarnya. Hahaha... semua juga pasti kalau melototin daftar fic saya tahu, saya nggak ahli nulis lemon. Nyerempet bolehlah, tapi begitu ke benda aslinya yaaaaaahhhh... gitu. Ini Cuma iseng ngelanjutin prompt dulu di grup yang tentang Eren dancer. Dengan beberapa perubahan karena saya nggak mau jadi murni PWP yang Levi ketemu Eren, nganu, selesai (baca tipe begini oke, tapi untuk nulisnya saya pribadi enggan). Paling nggak di sini ada alasan lah yah dibalik ketertarikan mereka satu sama lain, saya Cuma mau menekankan konsep soulmate-nya, bukan anu-anunya... sebenernya gitu. Tapi kelepasan jadi panjang gini.

Ah, saya nggak menyinggung yang suka PWP ya, sebelumnya (saya sendiri sadar ini nyerempet ke arah sana, karenga lemonnya abal aja jadi ga pantes disebut pwp). Preferensi orang kan beda. Kalau saya jago bikin anu-anu juga mungkin saya bikin pwp. Sekali lagi ini faktor keterbatasan.

Sekian dari saya

-Yuki-


End file.
